Chara Neo
by willowchara
Summary: A redone Shugo Chara! Airon Yanagi is an employee of Easter. She feels imprisoned. She wants out. But will meeting Ikuto change what she wants? Her fears? Will she risk anything to save him, or is she still her first priority? Read and review, please!
1. Chara Neo Characters

**NAME: **Airon Yanagi

**AGE: **15

**DATE OF BIRTH:** October 10

**BLOOD TYPE: **AB

**SIGN: **Dog

**CORRESPONGING STAR SIGN: **Libra

**ELEMENT: **Air

**CHARAS:** 4 Charas, 1 Egg


	2. Revelations

I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FANFICTION!!

Thank you- Willowchara

Airon's POV

Mrs.Tsukiyomi. That is who I wished to be. He was handsome, cool, and most of all; silent. I hated the guys that came up to you and yelled "Hey, such-and-so! How are you today?" With bright, flamboyant eyes. But of course, no boy bothered to do that to me, so I had no need to worry. I was the silent, strange, distant student singer. You would have thought that me becoming a star would mean 'Ms. Popularity' for me. Well, that's where your wrong.

My name is Airon. Airon Yanagi. My popularity level: absolute zero. I am 15 years old, and I have black hair that is usually down to my knees, but the fact that I use my own hair to tie it into pigtails every day makes it look more like it stops at my waist. No, I don't cut my hair and use it, my hair is so thick that I can use it to tie my own hair up. I have deep blue eyes, and pale skin. I never talk, except at home. But even then, there's really no one to talk to, except for my Charas. I have four. Would be five, if I believed in my emotions. But my fifth turned into an X egg long ago. I'm an orphan. No parents. It's not that my life is tragic. That's life. And I except it, if not grudgingly. My father drowned in the ocean when I was three. My mother had died two years before; she had taken one too many sleeping pills on accident.

My Charas. There's Hatsune. Her color is black, and her symbol is a circle. She has short, black hair with a circle clip in it, and black, feathered wings. She and her so-called 'twin', Miko, represent my singing talent. Miko is turquoise. They both have music notes on their clothes, and both have short hair. Miko has a little microphone-like thing attached to her left ear, for singing, and an oval shaped clip. Yuuri's color is purple. She represents speaking out. As if I would ever do anything of the sort. She has long, purple hair. Everything she wears is strange a mis-matched. Her symbol is the square. Her little clip holds up a little side-ponytail. Then there's Somu. She's red, and her shape is the rectangle. She has cat ears and tail, and represents my own strength. Her shape resides on the front of her red leather dress.

Any ways: back to the point. It wasn't long before I realized the Tsuk- Ikuto, I mean, had one too. A Chara, just like me. He had cat ears and tail, too; like Somu. But Somu doesn't have those ridiculous paws to deal with.

Coming across the Humpty Lock was a bit of a surprise, although I knew the reason; five Shugo Charas. Whoop-de-do for me. However, no one knew that a fake one resided in the hands of the so-called guardians. More like, the pre-K students playing dress-up. It was silver, instead of gold. Although it could do the exact same thing such as Character Change, no key paired with it. I had no idea who was in possession of the key, but I made a mental promise to myself to find out.

Meanwhile:

"I love you, my prince!" yelled Hinamori Amu. "I'm sorry; there's already a girl that I like." replied Tadase. Amu dashed from the room. "I wish I could fall into a hole!" she thought. Surprisingly, she got what she wished for. THUMP! She landed on her rear end in a hole. "Oh, no!" she cried. "How will I get out?!" "I'll help you!" replied a small, pink cheerleader. "Hop! Step! Jump!" she cried. Out of the hole they flew, and onto the skeleton of the building that was currently being built. "Oh, great. Yeah. Thanks a lot." cried Amu, looking down. No use jumping, unless she wanted to die.

A boy with ruffled, blue, cat-like hair suddenly swooped out of the air. He had blue cat ears and a tail. With him was a creature like the little pink cheerleader; Ran. Except cat-like and with paws. "So, you have eggs?" he sniffed the air. "And there are more in her pocket." replied the cat-thing. The boy walked over and stuck his hand into Amu's pocket. "W-what are you doing?" she cried. But he already had the eggs. "This is great. Both the Humpty Lock, and two eggs in our possession. We scored big today, Ikuto." said the cat. "Let's go, Yoru." Ikuto said. "Where are you going with my eggs?!" yelled Amu. She made a leap, and caught hold of the eggs. The Humpty Lock flew towards her as she fell, and there was a blinding flash of light. Her feet touched the ground, and she flew into the air, just as Tadase walked around the corner. He gasped. "The Humpty Lock." he whispered. Ikuto stared at the girl. "That Humpty Lock is hers now? Tch. And I thought I'd had a lucky break." he said, smiling sarcastically.

"Wrong again, Mr. Cat." replied a voice from behind. Ikuto turned, only to see a girl at least 10 inches shorter than himself, wearing a red shirt that only went half way down her torso. It was red leather, and she had tight red pants. The shirt was long-sleeved, but held tight to the arms. She also had a cat's ears and tail, but black. Her hair was black, too. Tied into pigtails. Her shirt bared a pale orange rectangle.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked frostily. "Only that the Lock the girl has isn't the real Humpty Lock. It just has most of the same qualities. But no key." "Then where's the real one?" asked Ikuto. "Why, it's right here!" said the girl, pointing as her shirt. There was a glistening golden lock pinned there. "No way." muttered Ikuto. "Yes way, Mr. Cat." she said. Then she looked him over. When she seemed to be done, he asked, "You finished yet?" "IKUTO?" she asked, surprised. "And you know me how?" he implied incredulously. "Oh... never mind." she said and jumped down from the building, and ran off.

"I wonder how she knew me." He wondered. "And who's she calling 'Mr. Cat, anyways. She had ears and a tail, too." he thought.

Airon's POV

"I can't believe you made me say those teasing things to him!" I cried to Somu as I flopped onto my bed, aghast at what I had said to Ikuto. He was a year older than me, too. And upper-class-man. "Oh my gosh!" I screamed, and threw a pillow over my head. The good thing about living in a small cottage by yourself is that there's no one to come and bother your about personal stuff. A few of parents' favorite 'Bother Topics': Boyfriends, dating, eating right, boyfriends, health, exercise, and boyfriends. And that's only a few. There's some that I'd rather NOT go into detail about.

I hadn't eaten in days. I didn't feel like it. Making the food. Eating the food. Call it inerexia if you like; but it isn't. Food deprivation does not count as inerexia. Another good thing about no parents for me: I am not forced to eat. I don't even remember eating lunch at school. I don't think I've eaten since Monday, and it's now Wednesday, so... three days. Of course I still drank. Duh. Water is a necessity. Especially if I want to keep on singing. As I changed into my pajamas, I thought about what I had said to him. "I can't believe that I

called him Mr. Cat!" I innerly tortured myself until I was done with my shower.

I had had a restless sleep, and in the morning, I was a complete wreck. I struggled to get on my uniform. I tied up my hair; it was actually quite convenient not to have to look for hair ties. Then I was out the door. No breakfast, again.

I made it to school just in time to sit through a boring lecture on the high importance of learning English. I dashed out the door to my locker to exchange books.

Ikuto's POV

And there she was. Standing there in plain view of me. Black hair tied into pigtails. It was the girl from yesterday. But not the girl that I had expected it to be. She was the quiet, so-called nobody who sat and took notes, never talking to anyone. And from her flamboyant speech yesterday, I had gotten the completely opposite impression. I walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice me. I vaguely wondered where her Charas were. "So? Ms. Kitty." I whispered into her ear. She must have jumped foot. Man, I laughed myself silly and- no. She had absolutely no reaction. She slowly turned her head to face me. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" she asked in a flatly surprised tone. Her blank, expressionless eyes looking at me. A deep, deep blue.

"I saw you. Yesterday. On top of a building...?" I urged her on. "If you are implying that I am a suicidal maniac, then you are sadly mistaken." she said hotly. "Well, sorry, Ms. Kitty." I said back. "Will you please stop calling me that?" she asked. "Then stop calling me 'Mr. Cat'." I replied. I hoped that I hadn't made a sad and embarrassing mistake. But she lightly blushed. "What? I never called you that. Stop talking to me and go away!" she hissed at me. "Ah. So it was you!" I said triumphantly. "Fine. It was. But that's not the point." "Then what is?" I asked, confused. "The point is that everyone in the hall is staring at us, and one of them has a camera." she hissed again. I leaned away from her face. Dang it. She was right. I grabbed her by the arm and ran. "Of all things to do!" she yelled at me outside. "Just explain, please." I said. "Fine."


	3. Classical

Airon's POV

Great. He knew who I was, and there was no going back. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in school thought that we were secretly dating.

"So, explain." he commanded." "My name is Airon Yanagi. I have four guardian Charas, and I am in possession of the real Humpty Lock. I have one X egg, that was lost last year." I recited quickly. He stared at me blankly. "Can I go now?" I asked, annoyed. "So... five guardian Charas?" he asked. "Ye-no." I said. "Four." "Yeah, whatever. That's still a lot. You've got a lot of bottled up emotion in there." he teased. "Ha, ha." I retorted sarcastically. When we made it back inside, whispers followed us. A girl with curly brown hair approached me. "So, you thought you'd steal Ikuto from us, Yanagi?" she asked. "No," I said back, flatly. "You've got it all wrong, you see, I-" In the process of trying to come up with some insanely clever lie, (and put some emotion into my speech) Ikuto had grabbed me from behind and whispered in my ear, "See ya." and waltzed off, leaving me to face the wrath of his fan-girls. "He did that on purpose, to get back at me for calling him 'Mr.Cat', I guess..." I thought, not listening to the girls' screams and yells.

At the end of the day, I was at my locker when the same, brown haired girl came up to me. "So, have fun with Ikuto." she said sarcastically. "Look, could you please just-" but I was cut off. "Wow. It speaks, ladies." she sneered at her buddies at her side.

I left school quickly, eager to get home. After doing homework, I went to go get my cello (did I mention that I played cello?) when I heard a tap on my door. I opened it to see Ikuto. I gave him a death glare. "So, what do you want?" I seethed. "I was on my way to the park, and I saw you come inside." he said. I saw the case on his back. "What's that?" I asked. "Violin. Do you play an instrument?" he inquired. I thought about it. "Lie. Lying is good. It'll get you out of going anywhere with him." "No, I don't" I replied. "Oh. You seem like the type of girl who would."' he said, taken aback. "Hm. If you say so." I said, abruptly shutting the door.

"Why did you lie to him?" asked Somu, floating up. "I was under the impression that you liked him, Airon." said Yuuri slyly, also idly floating into the room. "You know that if you liked someone, and they liked you back," began Miko, beside Hatsune, in a corner. "There'd be more of a chance that she would come back." finished Hatsune. "I don't even know that egg's name, Hatsune. She wouldn't accept me. Plus, he would never like me... I don't think. I'm sure he already likes someone. Besides, I don't really like him... that much." I said shyly.

At around seven, I finally ate something. Just a piece of chicken, but still, that's something. When I stepped outside with my cello on my back (My mother had gotten it specially made to be light. I have only been playing since age nine, though) I heard shouts and screams next door. I lived on a slightly deserted street, except for the family next door who bred like rabbits; eight kids, and the small band of occasional hobos who sometimes stayed in the abandoned flat two houses down. The two houses before it were both large mansions. Extremely rich families. Both families just as stuck up and prissy as the other. The kids of the next door neighbors ran out and played in the street. That family used to keep me awake all night, until they found out I was 'The Airon Yanagi'. AKA, when they learned that I could get them out of that house and on the streets in five seconds flat. Of course, that's their version of idols. Bratty, stuck up idiots.

"I walked to the park slowly, prolonging the moments I had until I had to go back home. Finally upon arriving at the park, I sat down to rest my tired feet. I had stupidly worn a pair of black heels. I took out my cello and bow, setting the cello against my knees. I took up the bow, and began to play a sad, slightly scary I must say, melody. It was getting dark, but I didn't feel like going home yet. I later regretted not going home then. Not long after starting on another song, I heard a rustle in the bushes beside the dock I was on.

As it was, I was on a dock that extended out into the middle of a small pond. It was sheltered, like a floating gazebo, but not surrounded by any sort of fence. A man stumbled down the dock. He came up to me, obviously drunk, and strangely, he smelled of petrol. He looked at me. "Heh. All alone, are yeh, missy? Need an escort back home? Or, perhaps, you don't wanna go home?" he implied. Not having any other mean of escape, I did the only thing possible: I jumped into the pond.

It was cold and wet(obviously). My grey dress weighed me down, and I couldn't touch the bottom. I was gasping for air. My Charas weren't with me. I commenced with swimming to the other side. It wasn't fun. I got out, shivering. The man was standing there, dumbfounded. Now, right about now, you would expect my true love/lover to leap to my rescue, knocking this pathetic excuse for a man senseless. However, me not having one, I was sadly out of luck. He stood there, and continued to walk around the pond, heading for where I stood. I forced my freezing bones to move. I ran around the opposite way, and gathered up my cello and bow. I ran with it on my back. Half way out of the park, I stumbled into another unwanted person. It was him. Ikuto. And as you all know, I've always wanted to make a complete lunatic of myself showing up wet in front of Ikuto.

"Went for a swim, Airon?" he questioned. "Yeah. Right." I retorted. "I thought you said you didn't play." he said, pointing to my cello. "Yeah? Well, I lied, then, didn't I?" I said. "Look, there's a guy following me, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to go home now." I said frostily. "I'm going to assume that that's why you jumped in the lake?" I nodded.

He followed me home, and when I unlocked the door, my Charas came to great me. "Ah! Airon, you're home!" They rejoiced. "You're all wet." pointed out Somu. "Yeah. It's nothing." I lied quickly. "Can I come in?" said a voice behind me.


	4. Unwoven Yarn

Ikuto's POV

I think that it would be safe to say that I wasn't at all surprised when I learned that Airon had jumped into a pond to escape impending harassment. It was actually kind of funny, if you really thought about it. But when I arrived at her house, I found myself curious at how exactly she lived. So I asked. "Can I come in?" "What?" she asked me, stunned. "Can I come in?" "S-sure. I guess."

Airon's POV

As I let him inside, I saw his expression change. My house was a two-story cottage, with only four rooms on the bottom, and three on top. It was all very classical looking. Paintings of string instruments hung from every wall. I sat down on the couch, and he sat beside me. "So," he began awkwardly. "Any chance I can stay the night?" he asked sarcastically. I shot him a death glare.(Naughty Ikuto. Being his perverted self.) "Out." As I said the word, I got up. "Wha-? But- aw, don't be like that, Airon..." he said sinisterly as he caught hold of a strand of my hair. "Look," I said, stepping back and putting my hands in front of me. "I was just harassed by a man. How do you think this situation feels to me?" I asked, impassive. I watched him take that in. "Fine, I'll go." he said teasingly. He left through the door.

Amu's POV

My blue egg was missing, and I was supposedly 'in the bathroom' for a long, long time. The small blue character kept flying away from me. "If you believe in me, I'll come back." she said. "I-I guess I can believe in you... just a bit." I said, trying to keep my 'cool and spicy' attitude in check. She was overjoyed.

I went down to the Royal Garden to meet with the Guardians. They wanted me to join. No way. What about my cool and spicy character? What would people think of me? I ran out of the garden in a daze.

When I went to sit on the bench near the field to gather my thoughts, I saw that weird kid who admired me so much. He was trying to get the hang of the bar. I decided to talk to him. While he was talking about how much he was teased, something strange happened: his heart's egg came out. But it was black, and had a large white X on it. It chanted "Useless. Useless..." over and over. "Ran, quick! Character Change!" I became Amulet Heart. I had absolutely no idea what to do.

When I looked down, I saw a girl standing there. The girl from when I was making snacks for Tadase! She was dressed in a tight black dress, that looked somewhat like a giant corset. It extended until about a foot above the knees, where it the flared out into a ruffled, navy blue skirt. She had strings running up and down both arms, attached to mismatched gloves, navy and black. She wore, also, a small top hat tied on by a ribbon, and un matching shoes.

She was really pretty. She had long black hair in pigtails, and- wings? Black, feathery wings. She flew up to me. "Do you know what you're doing?" she asked harshly. I shook my head no. The X egg started attacking us again. The girl spun around in mid air. She reached out her hand, and grasped a cello that appeared out of no where. She struck a note, which echoed and sent the egg flying back. "Ask your Chara what to do!" she commanded. "Amu! Do you feel the power building in the lock?" "Yes!" I placed my hands in a heart shape around the lock. "Negative Heart! Lock On! Open Heart!" and the X egg was cleansed. We dropped to the ground.

After getting rid of the weird kid, I looked at the girl. "Hinamori!" I heard from behind. Tch. The Guardians. They ran down the hill and congratulated me, all except for Tadase. He marched straight up to the girl, pointing. "And who are you? Are you after the Humpty Lock? I'll never let you lay a finger on it! Do you Work with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" The girl contemplated this. "I won't let you get the Humpty Lock!" he shouted.

She merely stared. "I have no need for that lock. And as for Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I don't know whether or not I work with him." she replied. I saw her blush. Who was Ikuto? Wait. That perverted cat?! No way! He was so... just weird! And she was blushing just talking about him?! Just then, a boy jumped down. Speak of the devil. Ikuto. "Airon? What are you doing here?" he asked. I could see red rising in her face. Airon. That was a pretty name.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" yelled Tadase. "Yeah, that's me, kiddy king." replied Ikuto. "Airon, we're leaving." he said. Airon stiffened. "Ha! I knew you were working with him! Keseki! Character Change!" his little Chara quickly complied.

Airon's POV

The kid was instantly transformed into a power hungry git. "Mwahahahaha! I will rule you all! Bow down, servants!" he yelled. "I will get you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Airon whoever you are! You're first! Holy Crown!" he screamed while charging at me. I dodged just in time. "Hatsune, help me here!" I yelled. The rest of the guardians were joining in. I put my two index fingers in front of my Lock. "My would-be self! Come out!" I commanded. Out of the lock came Hatsune. She looked like me, except with short, black hair, and black eyes. She wasn't a Chara anymore, but more human. "Melancholy Cello!" she yelled. A cello appeared in front of me. I grabbed it, and began to play. The notes flew about and pushed the children down. This is one of the reasons I dislike the Guardians. They're downright annoying.

"How did you do that?" yelled Tadase, AKA, the kiddy king. "This." I said, pointing to my chest. "The Humpty Lock?!" exclaimed Tadase, looking at Amu. "Don't look at me, I've got mine here." "Wait," said Tadase. "The one you have is gold, er, person. And Amu's is silver. Which is the real one?" he questioned. "I can answer that." said Ikuto. "My key goes with Airon's." he said. I gasped. Was it true? His key fit my lock?

"Airon?" asked Amu. "Airon Yanagi?" she asked, amazed. "Yeah." I replied. I knew what she was getting at. "Wow! I love your- I mean, your songs are kind of cool." she finished. "Cool and spicy, right?" asked the bronze-haired boy. Amu nodded. "May I ask, Ms. Yanagi, what company is your producer?" he asked in a falsely innocent voice. So, he suspected me: Easter Employee. Of course it was true.

I was hired to be Hoshina Utau's, or Tsukiyomi Utau's, rival. Also, I could do the exact same thing with my songs. Empty a large crowd of people of their eggs. I was forcibly hired for those two sole purposes. But I wasn't going to say that to him. No way. I was worried what Ikuto would do if he found out. He was with Easter, too, I knew. But would he be mad? Sad? I had no idea. So I faced it like a mature teenager: I lied. (Me:What were you thinking? Teenagers aren't mature.)

"Tsubasa Records." I said. Of course no such thing egsisted. But they were fifth graders. What did they know? Ikuto stared at me incredulously. "Come see my next concert, idiots." I tossed five tickets their way. Amu grabbed at hers eagerly. Tadase took it slowly. "C'mon, Airon. We're leaving now." said Ikuto. I turned my back and left.

Amu's POV

I went to the Royal Garden. In the end, I had accepted to join. When I got there, they weren't having any fun. Tadase was lecturing on something. "I looked up Airon Yanagi. Her record company is Easter, as I suspected." he deduced to the group. "So... are we going? To the concert?" I asked. "Yes. We're going to see what Easter is up to this time. First Hoshina Utau, now this." said Tadase, shaking his head. "Yay! We get to go!" screamed Yaya. I was surprised that the glass didn't break. The concert was today, at 5:00. I couldn't wait.

5:00pm

There was a dark stadium full of people. A stage sat in front. Our tickets got us front row seats. I was so excited. But then I saw Ikuto sitting, hidden, in the second row. I didn't have much time to consider, however, because then the music started. Airon Yanagi appeared on stage.

Ikuto's POVThere she was, on stage. I didn't know why I'd come.I didn't even have a ticket. I had snuck in through the back. She was on stage. She held the microphone up to her mouth, and began to sing. The song was sorrowful. It even had a slightly scary edge to it. I can't say that it was heavenly. I hoped very much that heaven had nothing to do with songs as sad as this one.

Around the middle part in the song, I noticed something. She had grown gigantic, black wings, and cat ears and tail, along with a bell collar. Then I noticed the red haired assistant that was always at Utau's concerts. Realization hit me lie falling from an 82 story building: She worked for Easter. She began to gather X eggs from the hearts of random people in the audience. I looked over at the kiddy king and Amu. They had noticed, and had looks of outrage plastered over their faces.

When the song ended, I dashed backstage to corner Airon. She didn't expect me to be here, so I had the element of surprise on my side. She walked down the hall, her grey dress and blue scarf flowing. I stepped in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Ikuto..." she gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Airon's POV

I hadn't wanted him to know. Why? "I... didn't want to tell you I had sunk so low. Easter. I'm in their palm, like you and Utau. I was forcibly hired to be her rival. I'm... sorry." I said. I turned on my heel and ran down the hall. I didn't want to see his face. Ever again.


	5. Unreal Dream

Airon's POV

I should have gone home. Key word. Should. It was already raining. Any normal person would have gone home. Not me. I'd blown it. The jig was up. I sat on a nearby bench. Ikuto walked past on his way to the park, but luckily, he didn't notice me. His smug expression caught me off guard. Dang. He had seen me. So much for stealth. How come every time he saw me outside of school, I was soaking wet?

He walked over to me. "Hn?" I mumbled. "You doing anything this weekend? No concerts?" he asked. I was silent. "Maybe." I replied. "But why are you asking, anyways?" "Just curious." he replied, his expression now unfathomable. The only thing he probably didn't know about my personal life now is that I was attempting to bring Easter down from the inside: that was sarcasm, people. As he walked away, I carefully pondered that.

Ikuto's POV

I had just been to the park. It was late, late at night. I jumped down, only to bump into Airon yet again. "Having fun?" she asked in a serene voice. I looked at her puzzled. "Eh? Are you jealous that I'm not with you?" I replied slyly. "N... no way. Idiot. Why would I be?" she replied after much stuttering. I knew that she was, but I was about to tease her about it when I heard someone call my name. Oh, help me. It was Utau.

Airon's eyes widened and she Chara changed with the little red Chara to get a cat's ears and tail. She leapt into a tree, and disappeared. Utau came around the corner. "Ikuto? I thought I heard your voice." she said quietly, walking up to me. I could still see Airon's eyes in the tree, and I was staring back instead of playing it cool, and walking away. Utau pushed me into a tree. "Ikuto," she began. "It's... it's nearly Christmas..." she said. Heck. I'd forgotten about that. Oh, crud. Would Airon be expecting something? "Meet me. Under the clock tower at twelve on Christmas Eve. Please." she finished, and walked off. Pfft. Like I'd do that. She was my sister, I wasn't about to get... well, yeah. I'd get her a present, but meeting at midnight on Christmas Eve was for couples, not siblings.

Airon jumped out of the tree. "You should go. She'd do anything for you, you know. Or so I've heard. That's how they keep her in the music business: They threaten to hurt you. You shouldn't be so cold to her." she said, with a bit of false enthusiasm. "Hn? Whatever, Airon. Like I'd go. Do you have plans on Christmas?"

Airon's POV

Plans on Christmas. No way have I ever had plans on Christmas. Having no family does that to you. But I knew that I should lie. Then maybe he would go with Utau. I pitied her. She wanted him to like her, even just a little, and he shunned her away. But I also hated her. If I understood and just left it at that, I'd be the perfect person; But perfection is overrated. I'm not about to become perfect for Utau, so I'm probably going to always hate her, in a weird sort of way. "Kind of?" It sounded like a question. Wait. It was a question. Was I asking questions to myself out loud now? Great. There goes my sanity.

"And? What does that mean?" asked Ikuto. Was he really that interested in Christmas? "Well, erm... I, ah, have to... umm..." Nothing. So much for making up a brilliant lie. I haven't done much on Christmas. I'd go out, buy myself a few 'presents', and something for my Charas, then go home; end of story.

Somu floated next to me. "Just say no, Airon." she said. Fine. If that's how it was going to be. "No. I don't." I finally said. "Well... OK." he said, and walked off. I was stunned. I had thought about it so much, and he just walked off? Oh, I was going to get him... someday. I walked home. I was starved. I grabbed some rice and soy sauce from the fridge. I ate quickly, then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It must be one in the morning. I finally got to bed, with only a few more hours until school.

In the morning, I was in a rush again. I tied up my hair, and dashed out the door. I made it to school in time. I was walking around campus when I saw that Amu girl. She was talking to a girl with long purple hair. Probably with the Guardians, as she was wearing that ridiculous cape. They were planing to meet after school. Could her one left over egg be the embryo?

I decided to investigate. I character changed with Somu after school, getting a cat's ears and tail. I went to the one open window. Bingo. But Ikuto had made it before me, and he was practically onto of Amu on the floor, her egg beside her. I jumped into the window. "Having fun, Ikuto?" I asked slyly, having Somu with me giving me courage. Good thing I wasn't with Yuuri, or I might've said something really mean. "Airon..." he said from the floor. I stepped down. I picked up the egg, and put a hand on it. It was... wet. "Ikuto.. did you... lick it?" I asked, surprised. "Heh. Whatever, I ju-" he began, but was interrupted by the long haired girl. "Leave her alone!" she yelled. "Temari, Chara Change!" "Yes, Madam." said the little Chara, waving her flowers. "Ching, pang, shang..." she said. For a split second, it looked like nothing was going to happen until "You darn cats!" she screamed. "I'll chop you into mince meat! I swear!" she screamed, swinging a scythe at Ikuto and I. In the process of trying to to get severely dismembered, we succeeded in knocking over the unfinished tart, and a bowl of creme.

The third Chara hatched, and they attacked us with a creme flow. I was caught up in it, along with Amu herself. She kept yelling at her Chara. "So, not the embryo, again, huh?" I asked Ikuto. "Let's go." he said. And we left.

All of my hopes and dreams of being finished were unwoven like yarn. Still no embryo, and until we found it, there would be no release from Easter.


	6. Don't Get Any Closer

Airon's POV

So. It was Christmas Eve. So what was I doing at the studio? At least Utau was here as well, or the assistant would be ticked off. she wasn't happy for working today, either. I watched as Utau went to the roof to talk to Ikuto. No doubt asking him, yet again, to meet her that night. She came down, still looking sullen. "U... Utau... how are you?" A lame excuse for a conversation, I know. "What's it to you? I have to go practice. I can't talk now..." she said in a detached sort of voice.

11:30 pm

Utau stormed out of the building. I followed in a maroon dress that tied in back. I knew she was headed to meet Ikuto. I was headed for food. I hadn't eaten, again, in two days. Although I secretly wished that _I _was going to meet Ikuto. But I knew it was very- wait, no: It WASN'T going to happen. I was busy looing for my coat when I heard Ikuto coming down the stairs. I hid behind a door. I really didn't want to talk to him. Ever since he found out that I worked for Easter, I had tried to be really distant. He walked past, a blankk expression on his face. I knew what he was thinking imediately; he was not going to meet Utau. I sighed as he walked out the door. I finally found my black flanel jacket. It was blac, and had silver rose clasps. The sleeves were really wide.

I stepped out into the open air. It was very, very cold. All of a sudden, I wasn't hungery any more. I felt kind of sick. I started home. I was going to get my Charas, then go out and buy myself some presents. I'd saved up way more than I had expected singing, since Easter's pay was good. But I wanted to limet my spending. I was about fifteen minutes from home when my Charas came flying towards me. "Not with Ikuto?" shouted Yuuri. I blushed. What did it look like?

We headed back into town. We were looking at winter and spring clothes. Yuuri was picking out some strange colors: A weird pink color, and a sort of orange yellow. I was looking at a shirt that was long sleeves; the sleeves were tight to the arms, my favorite, that had basically no back except for strings. I really liked it, and I was about to take it off the rack when I noticed Ikuto outside. "Aren't you going to say hi?" implied Yuuri. "I will, if he stays until I'm done shopping." I said, closing my eyes in annoyance. "Aw, you're no fun." she pouted. I took the shirt.

I then bought a few more: a maroon one that was short sleeved, and had a large circle cut out in the back, a deep blue one that had no sleeves and attached to the neck with strings, and a purple one that went off the shoulders and the long sleeves formed fingerless gloves. I was done, and now I had to face him, as he was still there. I stepped outside into the freezing night. "Ikuto..." I said emotionlessly. "Shouldn't you be... with Utau? It's nearly 11:40." I said.

"I wanted to see you..." he trailed off, looking at me. No. I didn't want him to get close to me. I'd lose him, and then I'd be crushed. Just like with my parents. That's why I show no emotion, so that people won't come too close. I felt a warm tear slide down my face. I turned so he wouldn't see. "Utau... Utau's probably waiting. She's... probably sad you haven't come yet. Go." I said, trying to disguise my tears, but my voice cracked. I quickly walked away.

About halfway home, I received a call from Easter. "What?" I said harshly, answering. "We just got some X Eggs down in the park. No Embryo. Clean up. We can't get hold of Ikuto." said the voice. "Fine." I replied. I walked quickly down to the park, and Character Changed with Somu. I gathered up the remaining X Eggs, but I didn't purify them. I was sad. I was angery. Plus, I didn't have enough power to purify all of them. I crushed one. Another. I had been crushing them for at least a minute when Amu came by.

Amu's POV

I was walking through the park. My hands were cold. "Amu, I sense X Eggs, lots of them. Character Change." I complied. I ran down to were the feeling was worst. I looked around, and saw that girl. Airon Yanagi. "I thought that you just sang to remove Eggs, not destroy them! And you have the Humpty Lock!" I shouted. Why was she doing this. I saw that she was crying. Maybe that was why. She was taking out her feelings on the X Eggs. "I'll leave it to you, then, Ms. Perfect." she said to me. She crouched down on her knees, and leapt off. It took all of my energy to purify them all. When I was finally done, I had to run home quickly before collapsing on my bed.

Airon's POV

I felt so stupid. I could have purified those eggs. But just destroyed about half of them instead. I walked into the middle of town. It was at least 12:30, if not 1:00. I walked into the plaza, only to see Utau. Where was Ikuto? Had he not met with Utau? I walked close to Utau. She finally noticed me, and turned only to glare. "What do you want? I suppose you've seen Ikuto?" she asked frostily. "Only in passing." I replied. "I thought he was coming here..." I trailed off. She stared at me, completely furious, and stormed off. I sighed. So much for 'Merry Christmas'.

I wandered back to my house, slamming the door forcelfully. I went upstairs and took a shower. I was starving. I had tons and tons of edible things in the fridge, so I settled of some dumplings and rice balls, along with some chicken. I ate slowly, thinking about what had happened. Thinking to myself, I thought about the whole situation. _"It's a little- wait, scratch that: It's way too cliché. Of all people for me to cry in front of, why him? Either he'll try to comfort me, or just drop it. If he comforts me, dear God, it'll be WAY out-of-proportion cliché, and I'll probably just leave him alone. I hope he drops the topic..." _Duh. It was most definatly cliché. What else would it be?

I changed into my pajamas, and was about to go to bed when I heard a knock from the balcony that was in the room opposite mine. I wet across, only to see Ikuto. "What?" I mouthed through the glass. He opened the door forcelfully, as I was holding it shut, and stepped in. I was angery at him "Why didn't you go see Utau?" I hissed, my voice laced with venom. Well, why hadn't he? "It's complicated." he replied. "I've got time." I said.

"She's my sister." he said simply.


	7. Laughter

Airon's POV

Sister? She was his sister? Then... why bother him about dates? That was so weird. "Oh, and by the way," he began. I looked at him, puzzled. "There's going to be a trip. Basically yours' and my grades. You didn't go to school today, and I did, so..." he trailed off. I scoffed. "You went to school? Seriously, Ikuto, what do you think I am, blind? I know how much you miss school." I said. "You look for me?" he teased. I must have blushed like crazy, because he sneered a wide, wide sneer that annoyed the heck out of me. "How long's the trip, Ikuto?" I asked. He sneered, knowing that I wanted to change the subject. "Two to three days. We'll be staying a hotel." he looked back at me. Right about now, my mind told me to do to things: Plan A: Confess my feelings and get it over with. Plan B: Shove him out the door, and get _that _over with. I decided to go with my very own Plan C: Be impassive so that he doesn't know what I'm thinking.

I stared blankly back at him. He looked at me, puzzled. "Look... meet me in the plaza in a few minutes... I need to talk to you..." he said in his flat tone. I looked at him, astonished. He leapt out of my window. I got dress in just a short black dress, and some boots. Grabbing a small black purse, I ran out the door. I didn't even put my hair up. I ran to the plaza.

I had waited at least twenty minutes, when some women ran by me, and I thought I'd seen Amu for a second. "I really do hope that boy is all right," one of the women said. "He really did look like a cat, didn't he?" the other asked. My eyes widened. Ikuto. I ran all across town, and looked in every alley way. I was about to give up, when I saw him lying in the alley way I was in now. Amu was at the other end. Oh, no. Amu. The last time I'd seen her...

_Flash back..._

_I was sad and angry. I crushed the eggs one by one. I knew I should stop. It was wrong. Amu came around the corner as Amulet Heart. She yelled at me. "I thought all you did was sing to get the eggs! And you have the Humpty Lock! You can purify those eggs!" she yelled at me. Rage bubbled up inside me. Finally, the heated water plummeted over the edge. "Then you do it, Ms. Perfect." I said, crouched down and leapt away..._

_End Flash back_

But I didn't care. I ran Ikuto. Yoru was licking a small cut on his leg. Amu ran up, too. I wished she would just go away. Ikuto opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at me. Was his mind affected? Please say no. Oh, gash. This is not good. "I... it's me, Ikuto. Me. Airon..." I said, nearly crying. He looked at me, puzzled. "Airon? Wow, I've never seen you with your hair down." he said. Oh, thank God, he was OK. I put my hand in my bag. Pulling out a handkerchief, I began to dab at the wounds on my side, Amu watching Ikuto curiously. "That hurts!" said Ikuto. I was surprised, so I quickly pulled my hand away. "Just kidding," he said, grabbing my hand. "Your injured, and you still have enough energy to do idiotic stuff like that?" I asked, bashing him upside the head.

He fell into my lap, and just lay there. I stared down at him, not knowing what to do. My legs started to get sore, and I was about to ask if he could get up when he said "My house is farther away. Any chance I could stay at yours?" I promptly dropped his head on the sidewalk. He made a face. "Don't start with me." I scolded. He got up and straightened his back. "Amu's here?" he asked. Oh, I had forgotten about her. "Yeah. Should we walk her home?" I asked. We were older...

"I'll take you two somewhere special." he replied. We followed. About halfway down another alley, he character changed with Yoru. I followed suit, having had Somu asleep in her egg in the bottom of my purse. Good thing I had, as the rest of the way was over a wall. Amu was having lots of trouble. Then, to my astonishment, we came upon a small amusement park. I leapt down from the wall after Ikuto. I showed no surprise on my face. Amu hopped down, too, and her face lit up. She ran to every ride, while Ikuto and I sat on a bench.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." I said. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ikuto?" I asked. "Oh, never mind." he replied, as Amu came running over. She pointed at Ikuto and me. "You two, ride." "No." we answered in unison. "Aw, come on!" she pouted. She reminded me of Yuuri. "Fine, one." said Ikuto. "Airon?" he asked. "I'll ride after you." I said, annoyed. Amu picked the tea cups. A pink one, at that. It was hilarious. I couldn't help myself, seeing Ikuto in it. Probably for the first time in maybe a year, I laughed.

Ikuto's POV  
While I was stuck, humiliating myself inside a squashed pink tea cup, I heard something very unfamiliar come from Airon, over on the bench. Laughter. It sounded like the ringing of bells. It wasn't that it sounded any different from normal laughter, but it was definitely significant. Her mouth was spread into a wide, rare smile. Her eyes closed in the process of laughing. Wait... was I staring at her? Realizing this, I turned back to Amu, who looked at me smugly. "You like her, don't you?" she said teasingly. I stared at her, narrowing my eyes. "Don't you dare tell. Especially-" "What? Tadase? Like he'd care, Ikuto." she said angrily, defending him.

When the rides stopped, Airon and I took Amu home. She thanked us, and closed the door. Then I walked Airon home. When we arrived, she stepped through the open door inside, and turned to face me. "Thanks, Ikuto." she said. "You know..." I began. She looked at me confused. "That was the first time I've ever heard you laugh." I said. Her eyes widened. So, I leaned forward, and kissed her on the cheek. She must have turned completely red. Her eyes got even wider, if possible. I leaned back. She seemed to be at a lack for words. I hoped that was because she was happy, not disgusted. But the answer was clear in her eyes. She was happy, for the first time in a long time.


	8. Forever Caged

Airon's POV

The school trip was canceled. It was just as well, because other wise I would have had to share a room with someone, and I hate that. It annoys me to death. I decided to ditch school, since I felt kind of sick, and there were no tests today.

I was walking along the sidewalk, when I passed Amu's school. It was late in the afternoon, and school was already out. People were going home. I decided to go onto the grounds and have a look around. I was slowly making my way through the many gardens, when I saw Amu sitting on the stairs. Her head was down, and she looked sad. I was about to walk up to her, when an egg flew out of her bag. A fourth egg? She had four, meaning the fourth was probably diamond-related...

It hovered in front of her. For a few minutes, everything seemed at a stand still, until the egg made a move. A large, white X was plastered on its front. I gasped. An X? How come it hadn't turned black? What in the world was going on? As Amu shouted and began to chase it, I knew what this meant: Ikuto, and I had to move fast. We had to find the Embryo, and set things straight again.

I ran as hard as I could towards where I knew he would be: that hill that he loves so much. In the time I had watched him, I had noticed this particular hill to be a favorite of his. I dashed up the hill, eager to get to the top. "Ikuto!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I received no answer. "IKUTO!" I yelled my loudest. I heard a muffled "What?" from above. He was there. I quickly covered the distance between us, and collapsed beside Ikuto, who was lying down. "Ikuto..." I gasped, all the air gone from my lungs. "What?" he said softly. "The Lock, we have to open it." I said.

"Why?" he said, showing no emotion on his face. "Things are getting really serious, Ikuto. If we don't do something now, who knows how long this could go on?" I asked. He took that in, watching me. "No." he said. "Excuse me?" I replied. I felt as though he had just slapped me upside the face. Dear God, tell me he did not just say no. I may have to knock some sense into him. "No." he repeated. "Not yet." "And may I ask why not?" I replied, flabbergasted. "Because, I'm not handing the Embryo over to Easter. What if that does open the Embryo, your Lock and my Key? And until I have some sort of plan, I'm not doing anything." he said. "What if I made you?" I asked

"How exactly would you do that?" he asked. I leaned towards his face, and I could feel my cheeks burning red. "Like this." I said. And I kissed him. I closed my eyes, and pulled away, looking into his stunned face. "Think about it." I said, and wandered down the hill, watching the sky as it changed from brilliant red-orange, to purple.

When I got home, it finally hit me: I had kissed Ikuto. I had _kissed _him. Oh, God, this was NOT happening. It couldn't have happened. But it did...

I was upstairs in my room. The bitterly cold wind blew through my cracked windows, curtains fluttering. My clock read 11:02. I wasn't sleepy, yet I was. I flopped onto my bed, squishing my pillows under my head. Before I knew it, I had dosed off, into the world of dreams.

_Red burned through my eyelids, and I knew it was morning. I opened my eyes, only to see Ikuto standing in the room. "Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Easter asked me to come." he said. I sighed. Official business. I dressed and did my hair, then went downstairs to meet him. He walked quickly out the door. I tried to follow, but I was to slow. I shut the door behind me. "Ikuto, wait!" I called. He did not slow or stop his pace. I tried to follow, quickening my pace from a walk to a jog. From a jog to a run. I finally caught up to him, and reached out to touch his shoulder: Only to see him disappear into a shower of stars. I was suddenly among the clouds. And there was Ikuto. "Ikuto!" I called to him. He looked at me, impassive. "Airon." he said. "Why didn't you even try to help me escape from Easter? I killed myself just to be free." he said. What? I was in Heaven? "It's your fault." he said. The whole world seemed to freeze. _

_My fault? My... fault? "You don't belong here, Airon." he said, pointing at me. I dropped through the clouds, onto hard rock and fire. It burned me, and I began to cry, but the tears merely evaporated before they fell from my distressed face. My hands were scared and my arms bloody. "How much longer do I have to stay here?" I asked a cloaked figure. "You are at fault for not saving Ikuto when you could. You are doomed to be here forever." he declared, pointing at me. I fell to the floor, and began to scream when-_

I screamed. I sat bolt right up and looked around the room. Was Ikuto alive? Where was I? I wasn't doomed to be abused in the underworld, was I?

No. This was my room. I was safe. I'm sure Ikuto was, too. But the dream stuck in my head. What if we were stuck with Easter until the end? What if the Embryo wasn't real?

_**What if we never found it?**_


	9. Love

Airon's POV

My nightmare had shaken me. A light sheen of sweat was still on my forehead before I took a shower. It was a Saturday, so I could just hang out at home. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. I go quickly dressed into a a nightgown, as that was the only thing at hand, and only when I was halfway down the stairs did I realize that it was low-cut and had no back. No back, fine. But no back _and _low-cut? Serious problems.

I opened the door only to see Ikuto. He looked at me apprehensively. "That's what you wear around the house?" he teased, but he seemed amused. I sighed, closing my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked. "Well, as you kissed me yesterday," he probably heard my intake of breath, "I thought maybe some sort of date was at hand." he finished. I blushed. Did he always have to be so... blunt? Did he ever feel embarrassment about the things that he said?

"Um..." I said. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He said to me. "Go get changed... well,_ I _wouldn't mind if you went in that," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist, "But you probably wouldn't. Am I right?" he asked. "Very right, Ikuto." I said. He came inside, while I dashed up the stairs to get changed. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his uniform today, just a sweatshirt and some jeans. It was odd, not to see him in that uniform that he wore so much. I dressed in my purple shirt that I had bought on Christmas Eve. The one that formed fingerless gloves, and some tight jeans and black high heels that were held on by black ribbons.

I dashed down stairs. I wore my hair different today: back in a clip shaped like a wing, its red color standing out vividly against my hair.

We left my house at around 10:00 am, and went to lunch around 11:30. The time before was just spent walking. We had both brought our Charas, in case matters called for a character change. We spent the time from 12:30 to 7:00 pm roaming the streets and dark alleys. He walked me home. "Do you want to get your Cello, and we can play at the park. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed that the entire time he had had his Violin on his back.

I dashed indoors to get my Cello. I grabbed it and ran back down the stairs. "Why in such a rush?" he asked teasingly, obviously thinking that I thought that a moment not spent with him was a moment wasted. What ever. Let him think that.

We walked into the park, and I set down my Cello. We began to play by my lead. The tone was a sad one, but I was smiling in the dark as we played. I was so caught up in the melody, that I hadn't noticed that Amu had walked up.

I finally noticed her, and I stopped playing. Then Ikuto stopped, too. "Why did you stop?" asked Amu. "The song was over." I replied, bending to put my Cello back. "But it was so pretty. Please, play it again." she pleaded. "You were spying on us." said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Was not!" "Liar." said her little blue chara. Yoru and Somu flew down to talk to her charas.

"Amu, just go home." Ikuto said to her. She stomped off, muttering under her breath.

The next morning, I woke up and pinched myself, to be sure that it wasn't a dream. It hurt. I was safe.

Around mid-afternoon, I sensed some powerful... well, power, to put it bluntly. I chara changed with Somu, and flew off in the direction of the energy. My first thought when I got there was, X egg. What else? But upon a closer look, I saw Tsukiyomi Utau, and Hinamori Amu. Were they fighting?

I could tell that the egg held in Utau's hand wasn't hers. It had an X on it, for one thing, and for another, it had the same pattern as all of Amu's eggs. It was Amu's fourth egg that I had seen.

I hopped down, but neither girl noticed me. Utau suddenly changed with Amu's egg, while Amu changed with her Angel. I'd heard that she had run away a few days ago. Utau's transformation was powerful, Somu could feel it. Whereas the Angel... held up a white flag? Yeah. Amu held up a white flag. Just as Utau was about to finish her off, their transformations wore off.

Ikuto hopped down unexpectantly from a tree, holding a bag of ice cream. "Ikuto! Why do you always take Amu's side!?" she yelled, on the verge of tears. 'Utau-" he began, but was cut off by the insistent bashing of his head by Utau. Then, to my immense fury, she kissed him. His eyes were wide in shock and embarrassment. She _was crying._

He pushed her off. "Utau, stop-" he said. "Why?" she replied, kissing him again. He pulled her back off. "Because we're _siblings!_" he yelled at her. "SIBLINGS!?" yelled the boy that was with Amu, and Amu. "Yes. What of it?" Utau said, wiping tears from her eyes.

I had no idea what I was doing. But I did it. I slapped Utau hard across the face. With so much force that it left a pale pink hand mark across her face. She gaped at me. She probably didn't even know I had been there. I glared at her. She glared back. Ikuto stared at me, aghast. "So? You like Ikuto?" hissed Utau.

Suddenly, of her own accord, Yuuri changed places with Somu. My outfit became the mismatched black-and-navy combination. Things could not have been worse. Yuuri would force me to do and say what I thought.

"Yeah, I like him!" I said. Utau looked scandalized. Ikuto looked smug. Amu and the other kid were probably feeling pretty awkward. Utau took a step forward. I stepped close enough to Ikuto to grab his chin, and pull it down close enough to my face, until I was nearly kissing him. _No, no, no! This was not happening! _I thought. Utau was insanely angry. My eyes narrowed smugly, and I kissed him.

"AH! You kissed IKUTO!" she yelled, and ran forward. But I moved just in time to see her flying by where I had been standing. "Too slow." Yuuri made me taunt. Utau was outraged. 'Utau, Easter's probably looking for you." he told her. "See you later, Airon." he made a point of looking at me. He'd probably show up on my balcony tonight. This was insane. I couldn't even begin to believe what I had done today. There was only one thing I knew for sure.

_**I loved Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**_


	10. Whiteout

_My past and present are completely different. They weren't from the start, but now I catch myself feeling giddy, laughing, showing emotion... Opening._

_These things make my past look a tragedy. My past... where to start? My parents, Airisu Yanagi, my mother, and Kurai Yanagi, my father. Both were average parents. My mother was a 'stay-home' mom, while my dad worked as a cook in one of the local restaurants. The pay wasn't huge, per say, but we had enough where we could live quite comfortably._

_I've never exactly had friends. That's why my parents became very over protective of me. They thought that I was a bit bad in the way of social skills. And I was. But their overly protective nature kept people away. Not that I ever met anyone that I found significant. I spent all my time from age one two age three, I spent all of my time with my parents. I guess that I should be thankful for that. At least I spent all of the first three years of my life with my parents, since they weren't around for long._

_I sometimes wonder if mom took too many pills on purpose. If she had wanted to be released from her current life. Thought she could start anew. But when she died, it was a huge blow to the family. I was only one, and so I had to be enrolled into a day care so that I wouldn't be left home alone. The teacher absolutely loathed me. I had a bad temper, since I was use to being with my dad all of the time. I would cry and throw fits, or so my dad wrote in his journal he left behind for me._

_Ever since my mother died, my father had started writing in a journal, so that if he died unexpectantly, I would know what my life with him had been like, even if I didn't really remember him, or my life with my mother._

_I don't really know how it had happened, my father's death. All I can remember, if I think a lot, so much foamy blue that I can barely make out the hazy shape of a man in front of me. I know from what the orphanage care takers told me when I turned seven that I had jumped in to go after my dad, but I, apparently, did not know how to swim._

_I lived in the orphanage until I was eleven, when I was adopted. We had had a singing contest at the orphanage; we held one once or twice a year, and a coworker for Easter had been present, apparently hopeful to find a singer in the making. When I came up to sing my song, the Heart Eggs of the many small children would come out, and float beside them. The coworker spotted this, and adopted me. Maybe Easter had hoped that raising the worker from a younger age would make them agree to work better for them. _

_They were wrong. I was never obedient. during my home-schooling(from age four to age eight), which never went very well, I would never listen, usually drawing people or animals in my notebook while listening to a woman speak to me. I got my Cello when I turned nine, which had been left by my father in a will. _

_In years to come, I began to feel imprisoned. My life was directed by these people, like some sick play. Of course, I had no Charas then, so I felt completely and utterly alone. I woke up one morning when I was thirteen. There were five eggs in my bed. My immediate reaction was panic. "Oh, no! Have I given birth?! Oh my gosh, what should I do!?" I remember screaming. _

_The first to hatch was Somu, which gave me a lucky break. I could easily Character Change with her to get her personality, then hit the teacher or other object. She also gave me the strength I needed to keep being somewhat cheerful._

_Next, Hatsune and Miko hatched, at the same time. Hatsune helped me learn to play my Cello better, while Miko assisted with my singing. Of course, Miko made it sure that I would be working for Easter as a singer, but that wasn't all bad. I could still sing._

_Yuuri was the last egg to hatch. She hatched when I was fourteen, in July, before my birthday. She hatched around the time I met Ikuto, and she and Somu both made me say extremely unfortunate things to him. Yuuri was worse, though. She almost made me confess my feelings for him once, after my fifteenth birthday... Almost. _

_After that, when I stopped having hope that Ikuto would ever like me, my fifth egg became an X. It drifted away, and I never saw it again._

_On the issue of my meeting Ikuto, it's complicated. Since I was in Easter, I would often see him roaming the halls, or up on the roof. Of course, he knew who I was, but not that my whole artistic production was backed by Easter. I cleverly avoided him at Easter. The only times that I saw him where in school, and that's when Yuuri and Somu would attempt to take hold of my emotionless personality. He never once suspected me of working for Easter until this year._

_I often wonder what my father and mother would think if they knew what I was doing for a living, now. They would probably have hoped that I would one day become a famous Cellist. And I will, once Easter is through with me. _

_With people and friends, I shy away. I think when I see them, "Don't get too close. You'll die... you'll leave me. I'll be miserable..." That is truly what I think. Just so they won't get too close. I don't want them to. But with Ikuto... it is unavoidable, now._

_My life will never goo back to the way it used to be. Even if it could, it would be like trying to cover up black permanent marker with white-out..._

_**You will still see where the mark was. Always. Forever.**_


	11. Balcony Kiss

Airon's POV

I woke up at around twelve in the morning. The moon was a mere crescent bobbing over the grey clouds. I got out of bed and put a robe on over my nightgown. Summer Vacation had started two weeks ago, and I had been working my butt off for Easter, trying to write a million singles for records.

I had only seen Ikuto in passing once or twice inside the corporation building. He didn't speak to me much. I guess what I did to Utau that day wasn't good.

When I had gotten home from that, I had put Yuuri in a small chair in a corner for the day. She sat there sulking. And why? Who's really the one who had the right to sulk? ME! I had humiliated Ikuto and hurt Utau, not to mention making Amu and that other kid get the wrong idea.

This was unraveling like a Soap Opera... and I loath Soap Operas. Except we weren't whiney gits who gloat all day long and whine about how horrible it was to be apart from your supposed 'true love.' No offense to all you Soap Opera lovers out there.

I began to pace around my room when I heard a knock on the balcony. Ikuto!

I ran to the door and thrust it open. "Ikuto? It's nearly one..." I said. Not that it really held any importance. "What you did the other day with Utau and stuff..." he trailed off. I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh, dear. Here it comes. " Was hilarious." he finished. What? Oh, no. He hated me. He'd said it just now. What I did was wrong and- hilarious? That's not the right, responsible answer... but since when has he ever been responsible?

"H... hilarious?" I asked, puzzled. "You sure went over the top." he teased. "I never knew that you wanted me so much!" he said. I flushed. Grrr. "IKUTO! YOU PERVERT!" I screamed in his face, and shut the door. He glared at me through the glass. "You're the one who forcefully kissed me!" he yelled.

I felt a 'pang' in my heart. Yuuri. I stuck my tongue out at him. I knew that he knew whenever I character changed with Yuuri, because a little top hat would appear on my head. "You wanted me to," I retorted, "Or you would have stopped me." I opened up the door. he smirked down at me. "True, but, you could've given a warning." he glared.

"Oh, OK then. I'm about to kiss you," I said, and quickly leaned forward. Oh, great. He pulled me away. "It's not that I don't like you, but right now you're not yourself. It's not... right?" he looked at me. "Humph." Yuuri popped out, and I looked dazed. "Huh? What's... ah. YUURI!" I screamed, but she was up and away.

"Ah, well..." I said. "You should go to bed." said Ikuto. "And since when did you tell me when to go to bed?" I asked, but I fell onto my bed, and fell asleep...

_To be continued next chapter..._

_**Sorry, I need to wait for more Episodes. I have no idea what to do. They take a while to come out. And I won't make another chapter if I don't get four more reviews... well, I won't make a chapter soon, to be precise. I don't want to quit. Hope you enjoyed this and previous chapters! Bye-bye, from Willow!**_


	12. Ume

_**Willow: Okay, you people got lucky. I'm insanely bored and tired, so I neeeeeeeeed to write!! Enjoy!**_

_**Airon: No one's going to enjoy something so stupid. You make me do weird things...**_

_**Willow: You're my character; I own you for life!**_

_**Airon: (sticks out tongue) Whatever! I'm not gonna let you make me do these things anymore. I'll- I- I'll-**_

_**Willow: What? Stutter at me? Oh, help me! Someone save me! There's a crazy woman stuttering at me! (sneeze) Sorry, I'm allergic to idiocy.**_

_**Airon: Humph! You wouldn't even have this story if it wasn't for me!**_

_**Willow: ... Enjoy this chapter...**_

Airon's POV

Many days past in the blink of an eye. I didn't go to see Ikuto anymore... not that I ever had. Easter wasn't making a move, and I was bored. My mind was mush. I only had four stupid Charas to talk to, and I didn't feel like talking to them.

I was walking back from the corporation building. Wind howled, and threatened to blow away my black umbrella. Thunder boomed loudly, trying to cover the huge cracks of lightening that burned marks in my eyes. I was drenched, and was only half way home.

I was on the next block when I got a call. "Airon, we just got a new employee. She needs to stay at your place." "OK..." I replied. "Er... come get her." said the voice. "No way! I'm nearly home, and I'm drenched!" I yelled into the phone. "Make her walk here herself!" I screamed, slamming the phone shut, just as my service quit. The thunder was interfering with the waves, thank God. I wouldn't get another call until I got home.

I made some rice, and got into dry clothes. I started the fire in the fireplace, and sat next to it. Where was that supposed 'new employee'? She better get here soon, or I'll eat all the rice. There was a knock. I sighed, and got up.

The girl behind the door was exactly my age, if not younger. She wore crosses on her clothes like Ikuto, Utau, and I. her short brown hair was choppy, but pretty. Some was wrapped in white ribbons. She was carrying a small suitcase, along with a flute case. How come most all of us had some sort of musical talent?

"Er... come in." I said tentatively. She stepped in, and turned around. "... My name is Ume Ajisai . I'll be your partner of sorts from now on," she began. I just looked at her. "Where do I sleep?" she asked. "Oh, upstairs. Here, I'll show you." I said in monotone. So much for gratitude. "You, stay here. It's a mess upstairs. Help yourself to some rice." I told her. In truth, the upstairs was sparkly clean, but the fact that the spare room was the one with the balcony worried me. What if Ikuto fell for her, instead?

I would not have it. I moved the furniture, aside from the bed, from the guest room into mine, and mine into the guest room. I got all of my bed clothes onto the spare bed, and switched them with the spares. I took out all of my personal belongings. "OK, you can come up now!" I called down to Ume. She came up the stairs slowly, and I showed her into my old room.

I left her to unpack, and went into my 'room'. It was bigger than the other one, and it was spacious. I looked into the closet. There was a spare lantern, which I then hung on the balcony, along with a hammock chair, a folding table, and two folding chairs. The balcony is pretty big, mind you. Nearly half the size of the room. I searched the closet some more. Why hadn't I moved sooner?

I hung up the pictures that had been in my old room around my new one, and commenced with cleaning. Lucky the door was closed, or Ume would have known that I'd moved. In the closet, I also found a few spare pictures of Cellos and Violins, and hung those up, too. I also found an alarm clock in the shape of a black cats with small, grey wings. I put in some batteries, and set it up on my bedside table.

I was looking for other cool stuff when I came across a picture of a flute. I looked at it. Maybe... Ume would like it? I gave it a shot. I knocked on her door. "Erm... Ume?" I called, and opened the door. She was cleaning. I showed her the picture. She merely stared at it, so I set it down, and went back to my room.

I would need to buy some plants for the balcony tomorrow. I searched the closet some more, and found some bird feed, along with a feeder. I filled it, and put it outside. I was about to go to the bathroom down the hall when I noticed another door. I opened it. Jackpot: A bathroom. It wasn't dirty, either. I was about to go in when I heard a knock on the door.

Ume. "Where is the bathroom?" she asked me. "Down the hall, first door on your right." I told her, and shut the door. I went into the bathroom, took down my hair and took of my clothes. I got in the shower. Sure, the bathroom needed decorating... I thought, as I looked out of the tinted glass shower door. But it was really nice. The shower was tiled, and so was the floor. The sink had old brass knobs for hot and cold, as did the shower. The shower head was awesome. It must have been the size of... a trash can lid. A bit smaller, but you get the picture. It was brass, too.

I got out of the shower, and took one of the fluffy towels that I kept in my room to take to the bathroom from the rack beside the shower. I dried off, and got into my nightgown. I went out into my room, and got some spare pictures, hanging them up in the bathroom, along with a spare bath rug, and an extra Orchid that I usually kept on the dresser. I hung up some light linen curtains over the balcony door, set the cat-shaped alarm clock for tomorrow so I could clean more, and went to sleep.

In the morning, I couldn't believe my eyes. Snow, in the middle of summer? No way. If someone had been in the room, they would have said, 'yes way'. A thick layer of cottony goodness stood thick and fluffy over the earth. The balcony's cloth cover was also thick with it. I ran downstairs, and started a fire, then ran back upstairs. I cleaned out all the junk in the closet, and it was actually quite large. I put my clothes that were currently thrust in a box on hangers, then into the closet.

I put on a blue turtle neck and some tight jeans. I also lay out my black flannel jacket with the wide sleeves, some black gloves, and some fluffy navy blue boots, in case I needed to go out. I went out onto the balcony, and looked at it. It was half empty, which did not please me in the least, so I went outside, into the small shed, and came out gasping. I was carrying a small, but heavy, fireplace, the ones that are round with a chimney. I slowly carried it upstairs, and put it on the balcony. I got some wood from downstairs, and then lit the fire. I was now pleased with my balcony.

I went downstairs to get breakfast made, but lost interest, and grabbed some dumplings from the fridge. I took two upstairs, and ate them on the balcony. I then saw Ume outside. She was walking around in a grey jacket that had a hood, some white boots, and matching gloves. And then Ikuto was there. Ume looked thoroughly surprise. She most likely didn't even know who he was. But I could see her blushing. Oh, how I hated that. Ikuto leapt onto the balcony, but not because he'd seen me. He was about to knock on the door when he saw me in the hammock chair. "Ah, Airon..." he said. "So, you're the one housing the new employee?" he asked. How business like.

"Yes, I am." I told him. "What of it?" "I just came to check how she was doing..." he trailed off. My intuition ignited. Was he two timing me? "Like what you see?" I nodded towards Ume. He smirked. "Whatever, Airon. If you're jealous, just say..." he said playfully. "Why so stuck up today?" I asked him. "No reason." But I knew he was lying. "Why did you switch rooms?" he asked. I flushed. "Erm... because this one has its own bathroom, walk in closet, and..." I didn't want to say the last part.

"Look, Easters getting knew ideas, Airon. The stupid guardians keep getting in their way, and they're getting angrier. You and I need to go talk to them, make them stop." I nodded. Made sense. "Why don't..." I trailed off. I had been about to say, "Take Ume?" but... did she even have Charas? If so, where were they? And what did Easter want with her?

_**Willow: Mwahaha! I am sooo bored! Summer Vacation is really dull, so far. I have watched a lot of Miyazaki movies. My goal is to watch every single solitary one over the summer. I've watched Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Howl's Moving Castle, Spirited Away, The Cat Returns, Kiki's Delivery Service, and Princess Mononoke.**_

_**Airon: Just do something. You're going to a lake at three, aren't you?**_

_**Willow: So, what? It's still BORING!!**_

_**Ikuto: You're an idiot...**_

_**Willow: Well, bleh, to you, mister... **cat... ha ha, tee hee!!_

_**Ikuto: I'LL KILL YOU! WILLOW, GET BACK HERE!!**_

_**Airon: Bye bye! (shoos away) **_


	13. Water Dress

I wasn't about to go talk to the guardians... not today, at least. I decided to take a walk in the park. Gather my thoughts, you know?

_Ikuto sure was distant today... _I thought to myself. _I wonder what's up? Is it Utau? No, it's got to be something to do with Easter... what could they be doing to him? Torture? No, that's to vile. They may be 99.99 percent stupid, but... why would that affect Ikuto...? Why would he not... talk... to me?_

The feeling of despair caught me off guard. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stopped walking. It began to rain, and the tears fell from my eyes, as if they were emptying along with the dark, grey, thunderous clouds above my head. I stared at the sidewalk. "..._Ikuto..."_ I whispered. I closed my eyes, as my tears and the rain soaked through my black dress. Then I ran.

The plummeting sound of rain crashed through my ears. The sidewalk and buildings flashed beside and below me. But I knew where I was going. The sliding glass doors opened in front of me. I dashed in. Room 1-01-B, that was the room. I banged open the door.

"Release him." I muttered to the barely visible man in front of me. "Release him! Please! I beg of you!" I yelled. The man raised his head. He looked at me for what seemed years. I knew that I probably looked deranged. But I didn't care. "PLEASE!" I yelled again, just as I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Fool." said the man. I screamed with all my might as I was dragged away by security. I felt a sickening pain that was so hard, that it was as if ice had been thrown at my head. I heard a loud 'CRACK!', then the darkness took me.

_A tinkling sound of water on water awoke me. I sat up fluidly, my loose black hair flowing wildly around my pale face. I opened my eyes. I stared back. A mirror? No, black water. The ripples of a drop disturbing the one never ending body of liquid made circles flow together away from the center. Bubbles flew from my mouth, yet I didn't need air. Pale emerald lilly pads appeared above me, their stems flowing into my body like veins. But they were not green for long. Now they were sapphire blue. I heard a light tread on the farthest lilly pad. A bare foot. A girl in a flowing black dress stepped gracefully from lilly pad to lilly pad, the contact sending ripples through the dark water. She stepped from the last one onto land. I rose from the water, my hair sticking to my pale face like seaweed, and my black dress... was the water. I watched as the girl turned. She was me. Her hair was cropped short, but she was the same me. No, not the same. A different me. A stronger me. I could tell. Her heart was purer, her smile and feelings clearer, and her laughter like a million birds singing. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. She turned away, and there was Ikuto. She turned her head and pointed across my dress; the lake. I turned my head. There was Ikuto on the other side, too. "It's OK. You'll be fine." he told me. My other self shook her head in pity, and turned back to her lover. I realized what this wonderland of a dream conveyed: I was weak. I was supported by Ikuto, instead of us being connected like the other me. He was like my blood who gave me strength. I couldn't help him any at all. I was as worthless as a speck of dirt. The sound of a tapping on glass, shattered my dreamland, and I was the other me. I felt pity for the wide-eyed girl I saw in the lake. She was weak. She couldn't face anything. Not even the truth. She would do anything to make herself feel better. I turned to my Ikuto, and bounded away as swiftly as a deer, strength flowing smoothly through my body. A light was ahead... I was my weak self. I turned to see Ikuto and my other self go through an orb of light. My other self turned in the middle of her leap, spread her arms wide, and a shower of blue butterflies flew from them. Her happiness. Then she was consumed by the light, and was gone..._

I opened my eyes to white. Nothing else. Had they mistaken me for some random insane person? I looked around, then down at the cold, tiled floor. Where was my hair? I reached up to feel my head. There was hair. I caressed my hair downward. It ended just below my chin. I reached up backwards. It was cut shorter in back, and got longer as it progressed towards the front. Why had they done that? I looked down at my bare feet. "Airon..." said a voice from behind the tinted glass in front of me. I just stared at it, frightened beyond imagination. My breathing became louder, as I began to gasp in fear. "'_Release him_', you said, right?" I nodded slowly. "I will..." my eyes widened. "On one condition." the voice said. "Any... thing..." I gasped, nearly crying from happiness, sorrow, fear, and pain all at once. He was free. Free. _'...free...'_ What a cruel and unnatural word. It should be natural... but who is truly free?

"You will take his place as a cleaner. Ume is taking your place as a singer. We were planning to give you an early release, but if you want to set Ikuto free..." prompted the man. More imprisonment? No, I didn't want that, even if- then I remembered my dream. _"I felt pity for the wide-eyed girl I saw in the lake. She was weak. She couldn't face anything. Not even the truth. She would do anything to make herself feel better."_ No. I would risk anything for him. Anything. "Yes... just, please... release... Ikuto..." I said weakly, tears dripping from my face. "Done." said the voice. "You're ours until we see fit. Ikuto isn't. But the idol Airon Yanagi is finished. Dead. Gone. You," the voice was speaking to someone else behind the glass. "Contact Ume at Airon's house. Tell her... she's been promoted." the voice finished. I clenched my fists. "As for you," the voice said. "No one will recognize you. You never had any friends. Your new name to go under is Azami Akikiko." I flinched at the name. The first name meant 'Thistle flower'. A flower, but a painful one...

_At least I saved him... These tears... mean triumph..._


	14. Start

I was back at my house. The black car waited outside while I gathered up my things in my room. Just last night, I had been so overwhelmingly happy. Blissful. But I no longer was... was I? But I was. It was a small fire in the midst of a field of frozen plants. I had set him free. I had beaten Easter in that respect. I brought down a box of my stuff. I had decided only to bring my bed sheets, pictures, towels, bathroom necessities, and my alarm clock. That was it, besides my clothes and Cello. But I couldn't let Ikuto see me with it. He would recognize me, then. Who else carried a Cello on their backs?

I stuffed my box into the trunk of the car. Ume was smirking at me from the window. She knew what I was thinking. With me gone... Ikuto... was free in more than one respect. She knew, and I knew, that she had a better chance than I did. I had been withdrawn and then reenrolled in school. Ikuto would never find out it was me. He'd never know, and I was happy all the same. His work for Easter was finished. He was finally... free. His spirit and body could soar where ever they wanted to. And I wished him the best. Even if the best was with Ume. If Ume was what he wanted... if Ume could make him happy... that's all that mattered, no matter how much... no matter how much I hated, loathed, and despised it.

I sat quietly in the back of the car, my cheek pressed against the cold glass of the back seat car

window. I willed myself not to spill my tears. I had cried too much in one day.

We finally got to my four-room cottage. I dragged my box to the front door, and looked back at the car, but it was already gone. I opened the door, and lifted the box onto the floor. I took off my shoes, and took the box into the only bedroom. There was the bedroom, and closet, a bathroom, and the kitchen and living room were in one large front room I took out all the stuff that had been packed away, set it up, and took a shower.

I decided that I was going to have to change my appearance. I went to the gas station, and bought green contact lenses, along with white hair dye. I put in some white streaks, because I was bored, and then went to bed. Summer was over, so tomorrow there would be school. I got up at five AM and put in the contact lenses. Staring into the mirror, I saw that my eyes had turned an awkward shade of ocean blue-green. I blinked. If you knew me really well, and looked really close, you could see me, staring pleadingly back. I got on my uniform, and ran to school.

I got there early, 'first impressions', you know? Don't want to look bad, do I? "This is Azami Akiko. The new student." said the teacher. I looked down. Ikuto was in this class. "Why don't you sit next to Tsukiyomi?" asked the teacher. I innerly cursed her to the fiery pits of Hades. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Why? I walked slowly towards my seat, and sat down. I felt his eyes on my face, and I knew that he found it familiar. I tried to pay attention to the teacher, taking careful notes, neatly written.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to face Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi, was it?" I asked him confidently. "Sure, if you're playing stupid." he told me smugly. I looked at him, confused. "Excuse me?" I asked. "What are you playing at, Airon?" he asked. I knew this was where my acting skills should come in. We've all got 'acting skills' at times of need. "Airon? You mean, _the_ Airon Yanagi? You know, I heard that she's stopped her singing carrier. It was in the magazine!" I said with fake joy. And so it had appeared in a magazine, just for the record. "Did she use to go here?!" I asked happily.

Ikuto's face fell. "Oh, sorry. Never mind. I'll go to her house... and see... what's up..." he said, talking more to himself than to me. At lunch, I thought about it. I couldn't shake the image of his saddened face. Ikuto... I shook my head.

I decided to take the long way home... the way that lead behind my house. There was Ikuto, standing tall on my balcony. And I knew that he thought that I still lived there. My room wasn't bear, and Ume had no doubt bought some things to spruce it up a bit. He knocked on the window. I wasn't pale, emotionless Airon who answered the knock. It was smug, bratty Ume. Her girlishly hideous smile in place like a clay mask. Her choppy brown locks were well groomed. She tilted her head.

"Ikuto!" she chimed gleefully. "What a _pleasant _surprise!" she giggled. "Where... where is Airon?" asked Ikuto tentatively. "Oh, Airon?" giggled Ume unpleasantly. "She has... how should I put this?... _'Died'..._" she said. I knew that she meant it figuratively. Ikuto just stared. "You're... you're serious?" he asked. Ume looked puzzled. "Oh, no. I meant, she died figuratively! Not literally. Ikuto, you're so _silly!_ You make me laugh!" she giggled. The sight and sound made me gag. Aloud.

Major oops. Ikuto turned around instinctively. He only got to see my foot, though, as I had changed with Somu quick and bounded away. Yes, they were still with me, and for that much, I was immensely happy. I don't know what I would have done if they had disappeared. I still had the Humpty Lock, too, which was a plus, I guess. As I ran, I heard Ikuto far behind me. I sped up, and reached my house, jumping inside just to see Ikuto sprinting past my door.

I went to my room. I knew he wouldn't give up until he found me. He would probably be angry once he got the call that he was free. First he'd be happy, then he would ask, 'Why?' He would know what I'd done. He'd be angry, and I knew it. That's why... that's why he couldn't find out who I was...

_Why I wouldn't let him inside of me in the first place._


	15. I'm Sorry

School was heck. Whenever I saw Ikuto, I turned and ran the other way. Everyone kept teasing me about how sexy I apparently thought he was. Half my day was spent running away and blushing. At lunch, Ikuto approached me. "So... Azami... wanna do something later?" he asked. "What about Airon? Sounded like you two were pretty close..." I replied.

He looked away. "She's disappeared. Someone has taken her place at Easter... _Az-a-mi?_" he said playfully. I looked up. "Dang it." I muttered. "Ah, so it's true, it was you. So, I thought you'd know where she was." Oh yeah, bud, I have every idea where she is. "Nope." I told him simply. "Last I saw of her..." I looked up as if thinking. He watched expectantly. "I was called into a room and there was a girl with long black hair in a white room. They said that I was taking your place as a cleaner, and that Airon was in exile, that some chick called _Ume _was taking her place as an idol..." I said, as if remembering something. "_Ume?_"

I nodded. He looked stunned. "That girl has some serious thrill issues..." he said. "Yup. Yesterday, she jumped off a balcony... about two hundred feet, with no chara. You have charas?" he asked. "Erm... no." I said sadly. I couldn't show them to him. He would recognize them. "Well then, see ya!" he told me, waving and walking away. I smiled. So... he's happy now. I'm glad.

I decided to do a full character change with Somu. My pigtails were gone, so a large puffy red hat with black cat ears went on my head. I hoped through the park, until I got to a fountain. I spotted Amu, and decided to wait and see if the kiddy king was with her. Then I saw Ikuto. "Well, what do you know? He wants to play 'cosplay cat boy' today?" I asked myself, a new habit, talking to myself. He had somehow gotten Amu in his lap. Surprisingly, I found this extremely amusing.

Then the kiddy king _had _been with her. He was holding some napkins, and I noticed that Amu had a chocolate and Vanilla ice cream cones. "Whoa, easy on the caloric intake, Amu." I laughed to myself. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" yelled the kid, pointing. Then Ikuto commenced to lick the Vanilla cone, and made Amu lick it, too.

This was just too much. I fell out of the tree laughing and clutching my sides. Everyone looked my way. "HA!" I laughed loudly. I was rolling on the ground. It was just so funny. I finally caught my breath, and stood up tall. "Yanagi Airon!" yelled the kid. "Calling me by last name first, now, are we?" I asked, the hint of laughter still audible in my voice. "A-Airon!" Ikuto nearly shouted. "Looks like you're having a good time without me, Ikuto!" I laughed. "You've got it wrong! I-" "No." I said. "You have. You're happy. It's good to see you that way!" I said, smiling. He just stared at me.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked. "Oh, I just stuffed it all in this hat!" I said, shrugging. "Airon Yanagi? The singer who's been missing for weeks!?" exclaimed Amu. "That's the one!" I said, as if just being reminded, pointing at her. The kid decided to start fighting Ikuto right about now, so Amu and I just watched. She was on the bench, while I stood between her and the boys.

She suddenly chara changed. I was surprised. Ikuto and the kid stopped to look. She was... angelic? "Angel Wink!" she said. Nothing happened. Ikuto burst out laughing, and I just stood there, with a weird expression on my face. "Is that it?" I asked her. She glared at me, throwing the Vanilla cone at me. I ducked, and it hit the kid smack in the middle of the face. "My Vanilla!" he yelled. I stared down at him, as he was on the ground trying to forge for his broken cone pieces. "Dude, it's all over your face." I told him. He looked up at me, glaring.

"Well aren't we little-miss friendship today?" I laughed. "Are you referring-" I cut him off. "That you are exceedingly feminine? Why, yes, I am!" I laughed. He glared at me again, then started picking up his broken cone. He has some serious love-issues when it comes to Vanilla ice cream.

"It was evening, and I was still in 'Somu-mode', sitting on the edge of the fountain with Ikuto. "I gotta go." I told him softly. "Hn? What!? No, where are you? You haven't been at school!" he told me. I so badly wanted to say 'Yes I have,' but I couldn't. I shrugged. "Why did you do it?" he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. "Why? So... that... you could be free." I told him. He began to yell at me but I put a finger to his lips.

"I had a dream. I was water. There were blue lilly pads supplying me life. They were you. There was another me. A stronger me. A purer... clearer me. She was happy, even though she was pained. She pitied me. Look for her." I said, standing up fluidly. He grabbed my waist, spinning me around, and he kissed me.

And I kissed him back. We must have stood there for a whole three minutes. Finally breaking apart. I backed away. Looking sadly back at him.

"I'm sorry."


	16. I Wish

_**Well, here's the... fifteenth?... chapter! It's getting good!! Enjoy! You better review!!**_

__My run-in with Ikuto had given me ideas. If Somu had changed, did that mean... that they had all changed? I ran home. And so they had. Yuuri had a giant top-hat now, and her dress was more lacy. He had never seen me change with Miku, so she was fine, besides. I couldn't use Somu, or Hatsune. Hatsune had changed, but she involved the Cello. Not clever to use in front of him, yeah?

I went to school the next morning. I had told him that I didn't have charas... oh, well. I began to run, but I tripped and fell, my two eggs falling out of my bag. "Sh-!" I began to say, but I was cut off by someone coming up behind me. "Azami?" asked the voice. "I-Ikuto! Ho- how are you today?" I tried to change the subject from me falling. "You're extremely clutzy today, Azami. What-" but he stopped, walked forward, and picked up my two eggs. "You said... no charas..." he said, looking down at me. Yeah, I was still on the ground. "Yeah? Well, I lied, then, didn't I?" I said.

His face flickered. Wait, I'd said that before, hadn't I? Crap. That was when...

**Flash Back**

_I forced my freezing bones to move. I ran around the opposite way, and gathered up my cello and bow. I ran with it on my back. Half way out of the park, I stumbled into another unwanted person. It was him. Ikuto. And as you all know, I've always wanted to make a complete lunatic of myself showing up wet in front of Ikuto._

"_Went for a swim, Airon?" he questioned. "Yeah. Right." I retorted. "I thought you said you didn't play." he said, pointing to my cello. **"Yeah? Well, I lied, then, didn't I?"** I said. "Look, there's a guy following me, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to go home, now." I said frostily. "I'm going to assume that that's why you jumped in the lake?" I nodded._

**End Flashback**

Would this remind him? Probably not, as I had already convinced him that I wasn't Airon, pretty much. "You sound like... Airon..." he said softly. My eyes softened. He missed me that much? "Can I have my eggs back?" I asked him. "Oh- yeah. Sorry." he said, handing them back as I got up. "S'OK..." I mumbled, brushing myself off. "Are you... looking for her?" I asked him. "I saw her. The other day. She was... happy. I've never seen her like that..." I started. "You think she's happier without you?" He nodded. We had begun walking now. "You have the power to open the door to the future, Ikuto. You just can't take you doubts with you..." I told him.

He stared at me, then looked at the ground, thinking. "If you two loved each other..." I trailed off. He jumped. "What?! No way! I-I-" he stuttered. I stared at him incredulously. "Whatever, Ikuto... Ya' know, you need to have more con-" but I was cut off by him pushing me against a wall. "Erm, Ikuto? Hello?" I said. He stared at me. What if he kissed me, recognized the feel, and- no way.

"Look, come closer, I slap you to next week. The future me will then punch back here, where then- wait, then we'll be in this position again. Man, I'm scr-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. _No. No, no, no, NO! _I kneed him in the gut. He fell back. "You think like a rapist, Ikuto. Seriously." and I walked away.

The rest of the whole freaking day was awkward. We sat next to each other in class. We didn't talk until lunch. "Azami..." he said to me. I wasn't eating. I wasn't bothering to pack a lunch anymore. I looked up from under my arms. "Hn?" I muttered. "S... sorry." he said, turning his head the other way. "Can I sit here?" he asked. "Sure. Whatever."

He sat down with a bag of chips. "Don't you ever-?" he stopped talking, and went and grabbed my waist. "IKUTO!" I hissed. I did not want a continuation of this morning. "That's not- forget that. You're a skeleton! How much do you weigh?!" he hissed. I shrugged. "As if I'd tell you, anyway." I replied. "We'll use the school scale..." he took my hand, and we ran to the health room. He pushed me on the scale.

"101 pounds? You've got to be kidding me, Azami. When do you eat?" he asked. "No high school student should weigh 101 pounds... unless they are freakishly short... on average, maybe 110? Nah, but the point is you're weigh underfed, and this scale is usually three pounds over the actual weight!" he told me. I shrugged, indifferent. "I eat... occasionally..." I muttered. What did he care?

"You really are just like Airon. She never ate, either..." he said, looking at me. "You're the same height as her, too..." he said sadly.

As we walked back to class, he asked "What's your blood type?" "AB," I said. "Your star sign?" "Libra, and I'm born October tenth, if-" Holy crap. Not good. "Huh?" asked Ikuto, surprised by my sudden silence. "Oh- it's nothing." I lied. Crap, crap, crap! NOT GOOD!

I kept giving him shifty glances all through the rest of the school day. What if he knew? After school I got a call from Easter. There was a cleaning job. Ho-hum. I ran out of the school, and up the street. And I was being stalked. I turned the corner, and found the place with all the X eggs. Maybe ten, tops, from Ume's concert last night. I knew that I would have to change. I could force out character changes without the lock.

Miku came out of her egg. "Let's go, Ai-" I glared at her, knowing Ikuto was in the trees. "Azami." she corrected herself. "Chara Change!" she cried.

I came out of the transformation wearing a turquoise collared shirt, with no sleeves. And some tight black pants with turquoise stripes along with some black boots. The same microphone attached to Miku was now on me. "Darn X eggs." I muttered. Before I got to cleaning, I turned around and screamed in Ikuto's direction, "STALKER!!"

That sure got his attention. He leapt out of the bushes in full chara change. "You don't work for Easter anymore. Step aside for the new generation." I told him. He glared. I turned away. "OK, eggs!" I yelled. I began to sing a song. The eggs were temporarily stunned. I flew from one to the other, grabbing and crushing them. After the job was done, I turned back to normal. "Stalker." I repeated.

He stepped closer. I backed away, more and more. He reached for my shirt, and grabbed the gold chain that was around my neck. I stared down. He pulled up the little pendant that was the Humpty Lock. I gasped. "Found you." he said bluntly. I turned to run, but he spun me around and hugged me. I gaped. "I wasn't gone that long..." I said. I felt something wet hit my head. Tears?

"Ikuto, are you... crying?" I asked. He hugged me still tighter. "I-Ikuto! It's OK, now!" I said, shaking with tears and laughter. "Why did you leave? Why did you do it?!" he practically yelled. I closed my eyes. "You've asked me that already." I whispered. "I didn't... know where you were. I didn't... I couldn't do... anything..." Was he blaming himself? I hugged him back.

"Ikuto," I said. "I was the one who was weak. Not you!" I shouted at him. "That moment when I was told that... you were _free... _it set _me _free, Ikuto. There were places you could go, then. And I was finally happy. It wasn't hard. It wasn't painful..." I whispered. "You have a long contract with them, now, don't you?" he asked. I nodded.

He pulled away, and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a golden key. "The... Dumpty Key..." I whispered. He nodded, and pulled my lock farther towards him. He carefully put the key into the lock, and the last I saw was the guardians running around the corner.

I was consumed by light. Blue butterflies were all around me. Where had I seen this...? But I didn't care. The light was... happy? Dreams? Hopes? It was all of them. The powers of the Heart's Eggs. The light was a never ending cascade of colors. The sound of sparkling, falling water was all around me. The lock flew away, and out of it, and shining blue-ish egg appeared. I could faintly see Ikuto on the other side of the egg. The lock fell out of the light, and I saw the key following it.

The light vanished, and we were back on the ground. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, hand over the embryo!" he yelled. Way to spoil a wonderfully nostalgic moment. The egg shined, and out came a little blue, shiny character. She looked celestial... angelic. She had a staff, and large purple wings. Long, cascading white-blue hair swirled around her.

_"What is it that you wish for, Airon?" _said the little person. I looked around. "Give the embryo here, now!" yelled Tadase. _"Oh, kindly put a sock in it, young master..." _said the person. That sure shut him up. There were so many things that I wanted... but... "What happens when I wish?" I asked the character. _"I must stay by your side, to see the wish through, then I shall vanish... to oblivion. My purpose... then used..."_ she said sadly. I nodded.

"Nothing."


	17. Free

Everyone stared at me like I was mentally retarded. All except for the girl. She looked ecstatic. Her grin grew, and she closed her eyes, making the smile bigger. _"You wish for nothing? Really? You won't decide to make a wish?" _she asked. But I knew that she wanted to say, "No." I told her.

She grinned the wider, and flew into the air, crossing her arms over her chest. She grew taller, and was an actual person now. She flew back down. "You... look... like..._ me._" I told her. And she did. But she was completely white, along with pink eyes. An albino. But she was me. _"I know." _she said. _"It's me! It's me, Airon! The egg you lost! Don't you... don't you remember?" _she looked sad. I patted her shoulder. "Of course I remember!" I smiled. She opened her mouth in a happy smile. _"When I left, I was sucked in by the embryo. I became a part of it. But now... now I can live inside you! I don't have to disappear! I'm free! It's all over!" _she said with elated joy.

She flew around in the air, and came back down again. _"Thank you..."_ she said to me, hugging me. I looked up to the sky from her shoulder. Then I looked at her. She was turning into glitter, which was going into me. "Sleep well..." I said. She smiled peacefully, her pale skin and white hair shimmering. _"I'll be here... forever..." _she said, tightening her grip on me. It was just her torso left now. _"I can finally rest in peace. I'll ride the wind... that leads me to my final resting place..."_ she said, opening her eyes, and looking skyward, as her face disappeared.

Then she was gone. I looked at my hands, and there was the lock. Tadase was staring. "You could have wished for anything! To end Easter, anything! And you wish... NOTHING!" he yelled at me. I smiled, looking up from the lock. "I wasn't about... to let her disappear..." I told him. He just gaped at me.

The girl in my dream... must have been her... in disguise. Trying to tell me to be strong. The butterflies, the light. It had all happened. But I was happy. The Embryo was gone, Easter would fire me, and I would be free, too. And it would mean the end of my imprisonment. As I walked home, I began to wonder how Ume would feel when she found out her singing career was over...


	18. The Child

**Yes, it's sad, but this is the LAST CHAPTER!T.T For any fans... of my writing, and of Airon, I AM WITING A SEQUEL. It's titled Gang Lilly. Look for it in Shugo Chara!**

20 Years Later

I dashed down the stairs. I knew that mum and dad were most definitely asleep, but I absolutely refused to be late. I went into the bathroom, and tied my hair into two pigtails, my short, silvery-grey hair sticking up everywhere, even when put up. I stared into the mirror, my indigo eyes blinking in the sudden light.

Sayuri Tsukiyomi here! I'm ten years old, and I'm about to go to the summer festival. But if mum and dad didn't wake up, I'd be late! I dashed out of the bathroom, and towards the shut door at the end of the hall. I banged it open, to see my parents, still asleep, and in bed. I sighed. It was a pain to have to get my own parents up and running. My mum's black hair was spread out on her pillow, but not far, since it was pretty darn short. Dad was hugging her, and his midnight blue hair was all over his face.

They looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake them. But a kid's gotta do, what a kid's gotta do. I took a running start towards the bed, and made a leap. My mum's eyes flashed open, and she moved away just in time. I made a safe landing centimeters from dad's face. He was still asleep. My mum began to mumble.

"Sayuri, what on earth-?" she said. "Summer Festival, mum!" I cried. "Ah, I forgot..." "You always 'forget'" I told her. "What on- those clothes, I didn't buy them!" she exclaimed. Right-o. I was wearing an indigo blue mini skirt with tights, and grey T-shirt along with a lot of necklaces on my neck, and some mid-thigh black boots.

"'Course not! Dad did, right, dad?" I asked, as he was, slowly, becoming slightly coherent. Dad was only ever 'slightly coherent', and even though there was a kid in the house (me) he was pretty darn perverted.

"Mm? What's up?" dad muttered. "Ikuto, we need to get up. Sayuri's got a festival to go to, remember?" mum reminded him. "Ah, that's right," he said, getting out of bed. "And, also, why do you keep buying her all these punk clothes?" asked mum. "But, mum! I like them!" I moaned. Dad thrust his hand forward. "See, she likes 'em. Now, I'm going to take a shower." "I am, too." mum said. They had two bathrooms in their bedroom. So they didn't fight over just the one.

When they were finally ready, I dashed out the door. Mum and dad were holding hands and talking, while ran up ahead. "MUM, DAD! Hurry _up!_" I shouted behind me. Mum laughed. "OK, be right there!" she said. We walked through the park, and finally got to the festival.

There was fried corn, and octopus, and sushi, and all the other sweets. It was great. Mum bought us breakfast. And of course dad got fish. He's crazy about fish, but I don't know why. It's weird, too, because sometimes, if I eavesdrop at their door(yeah, I eavesdrop. What's it to you?) I can hear them talking, and things reply. And it's not the other person, either. There must be at least five different voices.

We had already gone to most of the booths at about three, and we decided to visit the koi fish pond. I was sitting on the edge of the pond when someone through a stick at me. It hit me in the head. "Ow!" I cried. Mum looked over her shoulder, away from dad. She looked worried. "What's wrong?" she asked, just as I looked up to see some random blond kid sneer at me. I glared.

"Hey loser!" I shouted across the pond. "Are you male or female, or are you an 'it'? I can't really tell!" I yelled. Dad sneered, about to cheer me on, but mum elbowed him in the side. She didn't stop me, though. Some parents, yeah?

The boys eyes widened. They were golden? Golden eyes? That's new. My eyes were blue. Perfectly normal. "Is it _their _kid?" I heard Ikuto ask mum. "Most likely. Who else has those eyes?" said mum. "Kiddy King..." muttered dad. 'Kiddy King'? Who was that.

"What's with your clothes, freak?" asked the... _it._ I sneered. "It's called fashion sense. It's a gift. I think maybe I'm the only one out of the two of us who's special in that regard!" I yelled back. Just then, a pink-haired woman, along with a blond man came up behind the boy. "Izanagi?" asked the woman. "Is this a friend?" she asked.

"As if!" he exclaimed. "She's a dim-witted freak!" he said. That sparked. "Hey, retard! Izanagi? Doesn't that mean 'male who invites'? Why don't you invite me to come punch that exceedingly feminine face of yours, huh?" I yelled. Boy, I just loved teasing this kid. He was such a loser!

"Great job, Ikuto. She's genetically inherited your spark of idiocy..." mum muttered. "You think I'm idiotic?" dad asked. "An extremely hot idiot, but yes. An idiot all the same." mum smiled. It was so funny to listen to them.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" yelled the blond guy. "I-Ikuto?" asked the woman. "And Airon Yanagi, too?" she asked. "That's Airon _Tsukiyomi, _to you, Amu _Hatori..._" mum sneered. Wow, this was good. "You two had a kid? Amu, with any other man, it might have been OK, but with Tadase? What kind of sickly, feminine kid did you want to have?" asked mum. I laughed.

"Hey, girl!" yelled the it. "What is it... it?" I goaded. "Your parents are scum, you hear me? Scum!" he yelled. That did it. I stood up. "It's on, now, sparkles! I'm stronger than you, you can't beat me! From this moment on, we're enemies!" I yelled. "Oh, dear..." said both mums at the same time. Dad just laughed. "Hey, look, kiddy king. My daughter hates your kid! He can't do anything to her, got that? He's toast if he does, and he can't beat her, anyways!" dad yelled.

"Dad!" I yelled. "What?" he asked. "This is a kid's fight! I can handle it!!" I said. He held up his hands in mock defeat. "I got it, I got it." he said. It was on, now. Izanagi Hatori was going to die. He just got a one way ticket to- what was that word that mum always made dad stop saying when I came into the kitchen? Oh well... Anyways, let's just say, he'll be taking the subway all the way down to the fiery pits of Hades.


End file.
